Zobi
Zobi(ゾビー Zobī) is a Space Beast Warrior who appeared in episode 3 of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. He is voiced by Eisuke Yoda. Appearance Zobi has a blue-colored body that is hunched down with a copper-colored hump. He has two big arms that he always walks with, a long tail at the rear, and several tendrils on his hump. His mouth is located near his chest while having a long head with red-colored bug eyes and two long tendrils hanging down. Biography Commander Giluke calls for Zobi from planet Gilus since they fought along side each other before Bazeu destroyed their planet. Commander Giluke then decapitates Zobi’s head from his body and sends him down to Earth. Giluke shows that Zobi’s decapitated head and body try to find each other by causing destruction in their path, reminding the head of their home planet. The body attacks a bunch of workers at night, where the Changeman arrive at. The base manages to locate the head at another place, so Change Dragon goes after it. Zobi was chasing after a family until Change Dragon arrives and shoots at it. Zobi manages to dodge them and shoots lasers from his eyes at Change Dragon, making him hallucinate and drives him off. Later, in the morning, all the Changeman regroup at a contrustion site, where Zobi’s head and body arrive and are about to attach back to each other. However, Booba arrives and prevents them from attaching back to ensure that the two halves would cause more destruction just to find each other. Later, after Change Dragon and Booba fight with each other at a rock quarry, Zobi’s head and body arrive on top of hill and attach back to each other, much to Booba’s dismay. When Zobi comes down, Booba summons the Hidrer Soliders and has them fight off the Changeman. When the Changeman defeat the Hidrer Soliders, Booba gets Zobi to fight them. After shooting lasers at them, Zobi uses his Hallucinating Lasers to create a dimension around them and fights thems off. The Changeman then use their Change Sword in Blaster form to shoot at Zobi, making him shoot red energy from his mouth to stun them, but the Changeman use Change Flash to attack back. After Change Dragon uses his Dragonzooka on Zobi, they all form the Power Bazooka and blow Zobi up to pieces. Giluke then sends Gyodai down so he can fire a beam at Zobi’s remains, creating an explosion that reshapes into Zobi, reviving him. The Changeman summon their Mecha and combine into Change Robo. When they confront Zobi, the Space Beast Warrior uses his eye lasers to create a dimension around them again and starts flying at them. Zobi starts to shoot his eye lasers at them, but they use the Change Shield to reflect his lasers back at him. After firing the missiles at Zobi, the Changeman use the Blitzkrieg Sword to perform Thunderbolt and destroy Zobi for good. Powers/Abilities Attaching Decapitated Head: When beheaded, Zobi’s head and body still continue to live and they try to find each other through destruction. Explosive Flashes: When beheaded, Zobi’s headless body can create explosions when red energy flashes from his head stump. Laser Eyes: Zobi can shoot red lasers from his eyes. Hallucinating Lasers: The lasers that Zobi shoots from his eyes can also make his target hallucinate. Levitating and Diseappearing: Zobi’s decapitated head can levitate and fly in the air. It can also disappear to dodge an attack. Red Energy: Zobi can shoot red energy from his mouth to stun his opponents. Gallery ZobiBody.png ZobiHead.png Zobi1.png Category:Alien Kaijin Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Changeman Space Beast Warrior Category:Kaijin with Removable Parts